After Dusk
by Hawkesey
Summary: After Breaking Dawn, The Cullens have moved to New Hampshire. Everything is going well, Bella is living her peaceful family life until Alice has a vision that endangers them all.
1. New Hampshire

**Hey Guys!**

**Well this is my first Twilight Fanfic. Well my first fanfic actually. **

**Lot's of nice reviews/ comments would be appreciated.**

**Before you read, I tried to make this similar to the original books, so chapter 1 is just easing into the story.**

**Enjoy!**

**(For the record I own nothing related to Twilight, all copyright of Stephenie Meyer. However I wouldn't mine owning Rob Pattinson or Kellan Lutz)**

_

* * *

_

Whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same.

_-Emily Bronte_

The experience of this certainty was not new to me, I had felt it before. The first time was in that ballet studio in Phoenix, then the meadow in Forks, and the clearing in Forks twice. The feeling was almost to be expected. It was as though I was not allowed to expect safety for those I loved. The certainty became clearer as though it was now shown through clear, not muddy water. I knew it, finally this would be it, our luck was out, and we were all going to die.

Chapter 1

I sighed as Alice darted around my wardrobe. She was adamant that I was unable to dress myself appropriately. What Alice thought was appropriate and what everyone else thought was appropriate were never similar. Ever since I'd torn my silk blue dress, on my first hunting trip, I had decided to stick to plain clothes: T-shirts and jeans. It was like it caused Alice physical pain to see me looking so plain, even though the jeans I was wearing probably cost over $100. I closed my eyes while Alice considered which shoes would look best. I thought of my husband, Edward. Back in the days when he and I were not even engaged. When we were both in High School, well Edward was in high school _again_. I opened my eyes and Alice was sitting on the end of my bed looking at me expectantly. Alice was, well actually my youngest sister, despite her being much much much older than me. She was the shortest in our family, with the exception of Renesmee. She compensated for this frequently by wearing heels that looked like they should be classified as a death hazard. Of course this didn't matter to Alice, and never would.

"So this is what you're going to wear today," Alice said in her calm yet instructive voice as she gestured to the clothes she had laid out onto the bed. She had chosen a red floor-length dress that, to my horror, was backless and made of satin. I looked to the floor where she had put the shoes I was to wear. They were worse than the death-traps she was wearing. I raised an eyebrow at her; she was smiling her perfect smile.

"Please Bella," Alice said, "I already know you're going to so why not just skip the argument because I win."

This was something that annoyed me about my sister, the fact that she could win an argument or discussion before it had even begun. It never allowed you to feel as though you'd had a fair chance, and without Edward around I couldn't tell whether she was telling the truth or just saying this to get me to wear the dress.

"Fine, Alice," I said realising that Alice was going hunting in a few hours with Jasper, they'd be gone a while, they were going to hunt in Canada, which had seen an increase in lynx recently, "I'll wear the dress."

She jumped up so fast that it would not be visible to human eyes. She smiled at me and left the room so I could change.

"Oh my," Edward said when I came down the stairs. He was sitting on the floor with Jacob and both of them were playing some game with Renesmee, who although she had a mental age of a 15 year old still like to act her appearance. In reality my daughter was only four years of age, but she looked 7. Her accelerated aging and maturity had worried us all at first, until we had discovered with the help of a friend Alice had tracked down in South America. He, like Renesmee, was half-human half-vampire and had explained that when Renesmee reached the age of 7, and appeared 17, she would be fully grown. When Edward had spoke Renesmee got up and ran straight for me.

"Mom!" She said, it was so strange that my four year old daughter no longer called me mommy, I lifted her up with my left arm and she touched my face and showed my myself wearing Alice's choice of clothing. "You look so pretty."

"Woa Bells" Jacob said looking at me from the floor, "I think you've reversed my imprinting"

I heard Edward let out a low growl and I knew that this was an involuntary reaction that sometime befell our kind.

"See I told you, you could give Rose close completion for the most beautiful in that dress" Alice said with a bouquet of flowers in her hands.

"Easy Rose" Edward said, although I couldn't see her I knew she was in the next room and that she could well hear our conversation. I could imagine her reaction to Alice's statement quite clearly. Rosalie took pride in being the most beautiful; it meant so much to her, more than it ever had to the rest of us.

I changed back into my T-shirt and jeans the moment I knew Alice was too far away to come back again. The house was peaceful and filled with snoring. Jacob was snoozing in one of the three guest rooms; Seth Clearwater was snoring in another guest room. Jacob's pack had insisted on following him when he moved with our coven to New Hampshire, so Carlisle had provided the wolves with accommodation. Even Leah, who I knew was less happy with being a shape-shifting wolf than the any of the other Quileute's, had taken advantage of Esme's hospitality. She had slept in one of the beds and even came in the house to eat her meals. I settled down on the white leather sofa in Edward's arms and began reading the Canterbury Tales, which I knew was a requirement for my major in English at Dartmouth. Edward just watched me, no doubt he had already read it in his hundred years or so with nothing better to do. I read for an hour with only limited concentration. The larger part of brain was thinking about Edward, who still had his arm around my waste and was watching me. I shut my book slightly annoyed, and hit him playfully across the knee.

"Stop it" I complained jovially.

He looked at me, his eyes, as they frequently did penetrating into my soul. "What am I doing?" he asked in his calm cool voice.

"Distracting me," I said a huge grin on my head, and with minimal effort I pulled my shield in to a place where I knew it allowed Edward to hear my thoughts. He saw how he had distracted me, and how I planned to punish him. He smiled a much wider and mischievous smile. Then without warning his lips pressed down on mine. I parted my lips at precisely the right moment; we had rehearsed this to perfection.

"Get a room" I heard a voice say jokingly from the corner of the room. I broke away from Edward and looked at my big brother, Emmett, who was sitting on the floor in front of the fireplace with Rosalie in his arms.

Edward stood up, and in the same second lifted me in a cradle in his arms. He looked at Emmett with the same mischievous smile "What a good idea, thanks bro"

With that Edward began kissing me again, more passionately this time, and whisked me up the stairs into our bedroom without breaking our embrace. He set me on the bed and, I was suddenly glad that I had changed out of the red dress Alice had made me wear, as the state my clothes would be in tomorrow morning would kill Alice, but I had a feeling the blow would be lessened as they were only simple and plain. Then I stopped thinking and embraced Edward again, my mouth connecting to his, and the moving down towards his throat and then to his chest. At that moment passion became too much for either of us to resist and we surrendered.

* * *

**So that was Chapter 1, How was it?**

**Any advice in how college majors work would be appreciated, as I'm not american and sure it works differently :D**


	2. Vision

**So here's Chapter 2 guys!**

**Dedicated to VoidsOfTheDark, who gave my first review!!!**

**As always Comment/Reviews would be appreciated**

* * *

Chapter 2

We took the Volvo. It was the most practical, even if it was not Edward's favourite. No longer would we all fit into the Ferrari, Porsche or the Aston Martin. Renesmee was just too big. Edward was driving, since Renesmee had been born he'd slowed his driving, slightly. Instead of the usual 100 mile an hour average he maintained, he had slowed to about 80. Today it was grey, cloudy but warm. We had decided to take our daughter out for a picnic, now that she would actually eat human food once in a while. Slowly Carlisle had managed to convince Renesmee to eat one meal of food a day, and she could have "liquid" meals for the other two.

We arrived at the park, and Edward lay down a blanket for us to sit on. The park we had chosen had amazing play area for children that Edward knew Renesmee would like. I sat on the blanket and opened up the basket, to serve Renesmee her lunch. It had shocked everyone at how naturally I had taken to becoming a mother after the event with the Voultouri after my daughter's birth. I did things subconsciously and found that I enjoyed it, much more than I ever thought I would. I cast my mind back, to Rosalie telling me why I was making the wrong decisions, and how she could never be a mother. Now, that I had this, I understood completely. I could not see a future without my daughter in it (although I was sure Alice could.)

Esme had made her grand-daughter's lunch, which my nose told me was a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. She was obviously trying to please someone, these were Renesmee's favourite food, beside blood. I put the sandwich on a plastic plate and handed it to my daughter. Edward laughed as she all but snatched the plate out of my hand. He could hear how much she wanted it. Renesmee finished her sandwich in a matter of seconds. I frowned at her; Edward looked around, presumably listening to people's thoughts to find out if they'd noticed. Renesmee reached up to touch my cheek, she showed me the park and that no-one was looking at us, they were all busy pre-occupied by themselves. Edward looked back at me and Renesmee and nodded with her assessment. Nobody had seen. I still frowned, I didn't want to risk exposure.

"Still," I said looking into those beautiful brown eyes that used to be in my reflection, "When we're out or with Grandpa Charlie, don't do anything like that, you know what will happen"

She had known to hide her special gift ever since she had first met Charlie, but she didn't like to be restrained, I knew how she felt. I was no longer, a new born but I still yearned to run as fast as I could, and not have to walk so slowly it felt I was going backwards.

"Sorry Momma," She said giving me her sweetest smile, and cutest puppy dog eyes. She only called me Momma, when she was trying to hoodwink me into buying her something or trying to get out of trouble. I melted like ice when she used the combination; I turned to Edward for support.

"Nessie," Edward said softly, "Your mother's right, you don't want to have to move away, possibly so far that you wouldn't get to see Grandpa Charlie, would you?"

She shook her head, "I'll be good Daddy, I promise," Renesmee had Edward wrapped around her little finger, she never called him Dad, always Daddy; she knew it softened him up.

After a few hours Renesmee came back running into my arms, she'd been playing on the swings. Edward sat up and looked at his daughter before assessing that nothing was wrong, as he began to lay back down he let out a small growl at the people walking past.

"What?" I asked him completely taken aback at this unprovoked action. Renesmee looked at Edward with the same curiosity. He shook his head at us both before saying to Renesmme, "Nessie, we're going to leave shortly so go and have your last go on something."

"Can't I have a go on two things Daddy?" She loudly asked as she was half way to the play park.

Edward stiffened but nodded, knowing Renesmee could see him. As soon as he entered the play park, I turned to him.

"What's up?"

"I wish people would keep their thoughts to themselves." He glowered.

"Edward, they can't. They're thoughts; they sorta are private to everyone but you. But what are they thinking that's got you all annoyed?"

"Nothing" He said a little too quickly.

I glared at him waiting for more.

"It's just people's opinions. They see us with Nessie and then are overly critical. I can hear it and it's so frustrating."

"What are they saying?" I asked, then I corrected myself. "thinking, I mean, tell me please,"

He sighed, and his tone of voice flattened so I would know he was directly repeating what he heard "Look at those two, no older than eighteen, and they have a daughter about seven. She must've been pregnant at eleven, what a whore."

He looked at me apologetically, but I shrugged.

"I don't care what people say or think, I have a beautiful husband and a beautiful daughter who I can love with all my hear heart for eternity. And they're wrong anyway, I was eighteen and you were seventeen, and Nessie's only four."

When we arrived home Jacob greeted us in wolf form, he and his pack and been adamant on maintaining patrol, even though Alice foresaw no danger. Renesmee ran straight for Jacob and hugged his neck, as best as she could manage, what with Jacob being so big. Then suddenly form inside the house there was a sharp intake of breath.

Edward ran to the house so fast, it was a strain for me to see him properly. Renesmee was sitting on Jacob's back and he ran into the house beside me, concerned. When we got into the house, the sight I saw was one that horrified me. Alice was lying on the floor writhing, whilst in a vision.

"What's wrong with her?" Emmett asked Carlisle who was examining Alice carefully.

"I don't know, if she was human, I'd suggest a stroke or epileptic fit, but she shouldn't do this," Carlisle said worried

Edward gritted his teeth, no doubt sharing Alice's vision, "It's Jane" he hissed.

Suddenly all eyes, including mine, and all of the werewolves, who had joined us by this point were on Edward.

"In Alice's vision," Edward said still staring at his sister writhing on the floor, "Jane is using her, 'gift' on Alice, and Alice can feel it."

Jasper let out a loud growl, "Let her try"

Alice sat up straight looking at Jasper, her vision apparently over. "Jazz, there's nothing you can do, Jane she's left the Voultouri."

She looked at Edward intently, and he nodded knowing what she was about to say.

"She's taking Dimitri with her, he's going to track us," and then Edward and Alice suddenly looked at me, "and for some reason Bella, you were there but weren't protecting us,"

* * *

**How was that?**

**Chapter 3 coming as soon as I've written it**


	3. Worth It

**So here is Chapter 3.**

**It's not as long as the other Chapters but it's explaining Alice's Vision!**

**Hope you like it and keep reviewing, to date only one review!!! **

**Thankyou Suzana!**

* * *

Chapter 3

I stared at Alice, dumbstruck. I felt like I was going to faint, although I knew I wouldn't.

"...Why..." I struggled.

"I don't know, Bella. I can't see _that_" Alice said annoyed with herself.

I looked at Edward panicked. "I would protect all of you; I did it before I still can do it"

"But you weren't," Alice said rubbing her forehead, like she had a headache.

"Maybe..." Carlisle said slowly, deep in thought.

"Yes," Edward said agreeing with what he was thinking.

"Can you please tell us non mind readers" Rosalie asked flashing Edward a glare of annoyance. It was a this moment the Jacob went Renesmeeless outside to phase.

"Maybe..." Carlisle began when Jacob came back, "maybe they've found someone, like Reneta but slightly different. Maybe they've found someone who has a shield that cancels out other shields, or drain other shields power,"

"Sorta like leech from X-men 3" Jacob said understanding.

I turned to Jacob, as did the rest of my family.

"Who?" I asked.

"Jeez, Bells, see a movie once in a while. Leech. He cancels out other mutants powers." Jacob said smiling. Seth chuckled.

"So am I the mutant in this scenario?" I asked

"Every time" He said laughing.

"Joking aside," Edward said turning back to Carlisle, "I think Jacob's right, what if Jane and Dimitri have found someone who could do that,"

Carlisle nodded in agreement, "it's possible, and if they haven't got him yet, that gives us some time."

"Wait," I said sitting on the sofa, still taking in everything, I had not experienced a situation where I was unable to protect my daughter, and this panicked me more than anything, "So Jane's found a way around my ability? What are we gonna do?" I looked at Edward true panic in my eyes.

"Don't worry love," he said sitting beside me and putting his arm around my waist, "Well find a way and we always had to protect ourselves before you."

Although, I knew these word were true I did not want to return to feeling the way I had when I was human. I felt helpless and ever so guilty for putting my family in danger. I thought about how many times I risked my family's lives and wondered why Edward loved me, when all I'd ever done was caused him and his family problems. I wasn't worth it, I knew it, I loved Edward but I was not worth all their lives.

"Yes you are" Jasper said looking at me intently.

Crap, I had forgotten Jasper.

"Yes you are," Edward said more forcefully than Jasper, reading it from Jasper's mind, "Bella, don't you ever think that. Not for one moment. You've changed me so completely."

When he said this his entire family nodded in agreement.

"You don't understand Bella, before you I was like a robot. I did what I did because I had to. I cannot imagine my life without you. You know what happened when I thought I'd lost you. We were prepared to war with the wolves to keep you.100 years Bella, is a long time to be alone, and I never intend to go back to that. I will stay with you and Renesmee forever."

When Edward finished Renesmee walked over to us and climbed onto the sofa to touch my face. She showed me all the memories she had of Edward and myself. They were filled with such love, from both Edward and her.

"Mummy," She said about to explain to me, "We love you. All of us, Daddy, me, Auntie Alice, Auntie Rosalie, Uncle Emmett, Uncle Jasper, Grandpa Carlisle, Grandma Esme, Grandpa Charlie and Jacob. We want you to stay with us no matter what,"

I pulled her in for a tight hug. My daughter had shown me so simply, how big her heart was, and how loved I was. It was at that moment that I knew we would be okay, and it was all down to Renesmee.

* * *

**Any questions or ideas?**

**Let me know and I'll answer/ consider**


	4. Haha, So Funny I Forgot To Laugh

**So this is Chapter 4!!! **

**Keep Reviewing!!!**

**Not much else to be said, this chapter was just a bit of fun and you'll see why!**

* * *

Chapter 4

-Jacob-

The house was so big. I mean I'd been living with the Cullen's a while, but man there house was big! It had 3 floors. Who needs 3 floors? Well I guess they do, there is nine of them, but still, that's only five bedrooms. Okay, I guess they do need more since Mrs Cullen, Esme, was providing my pack with places to stay. Then there was the kitchen, the living room, the bathrooms. For people who never drink or eat and only shower and bathe, they sure did have a lot of bathrooms. This pleased Leah. I thought of her as truly one of the pack, she was my second after all, so it still surprised me when she did have girly moments. Sometimes I could hear her thinking about just how nice it would be to have a bath. I didn't understand that. A bath or shower was just something you had to get clean, no more than 10 minutes. Why did girls always feel the need to spend hours in a bathtub? Rachel was exactly the same. It's just so inconvenient to everyone else. If I left my comb in there, I'd have to wait hours before I could get it. Renesmee was just like any other girl, spending ages in the bath, though when she did it was cute. Edward and Bella used to spend forever in the bathroom bathing her.

Now she was big enough, Renesmee didn't need supervision in the bath, she just sat in there playing with toys. We could all here her from downstairs, where we were sitting. Emmett and Quil were watching some football game on the flat screen. Edward was playing a sort of lullaby on the grand piano, Bella was reading the Canterbury tales. Dr Cullen was at work and Alice, Jasper and Esme were hunting some deer. Rosalie, well she was sitting on the sofa glaring at me. I smiled knowing I was about to annoy her.

"I've got a joke for you Rosie," I said smiling at her evily.

"My name is not Rosie, dog," She said glaring at me, "It's Rosalie or Rose. It's not hard to remember, think you can manage it?"

I glared at her and thanked God she couldn't hear what I was about to say like Edward could.

"A blonde asked someone what time it was, and they told her it was 4:45. The blonde, with a puzzled look on her face replied, you know, it's the weirdest thing, I have been asking that question all day, and each time I get a different answer."

I heard Emmett and Quil chuckle whilst watching the game.

She scowled at Emmett, who was now looking in our direction.

"I'm sorry babe," Emmett said looking a Rosalie apologetically, "but it is funny"

Bella put her book down at sighed at me theatrically. "Jacob, we all live in the same house, can you please try and not piss Rose off, and you'll make life very difficult especially for Jasper."

From behind me I heard "Yeah, Jacob, don't be mean to Auntie Rosalie," Renesmee ran into Rosalie's arms when she said that.

Damit! Now because of my imprinting I had to be nice to Blondie. To avoid this I changed the subject.

"Are you wearing new pyjama's Ness?" I asked smiling at her.

She giggled, pulling at her top that had a picture of Belle from Beauty and the beast on the front. My knowledge of girlie Disney films had grown miraculously since Renesmee discovered a liking for them. "Grandpa Charlie got them for me" She said feigning shyness, "Jacob, I wanna read you a story before I go to sleep,"

I smiled, I loved spending time with Renesmee, especially when she showed off how gifted she was. She had read to me before, some of her favourites: Pride and Prejudice, Jane Eyre, Narnia, Lord of the Rings and Peter Pan. Tonight I wondered which story it would be.

When Renesmee had read me Peter Pan, one of her favourites because she felt like she was Peter, I went downstairs, ready to start my night patrol. Blondie was standing at the door with her arms folded across her chest grinning at me.

"Hello Dog" she said, still smiling at me scarily. I just looked at her, waiting for her to move.

"How do you get rid of a werewolf?Throw a stick and shout fetch!"

I scowled, "Very funny," and then turned to Quil, "Come on, let's give Leah and Embry a break,"

* * *

**What'd you think?**


	5. When the hell did they decide that?

**Okay Guys, here is Chapter 5!**

**Sorry it's not that long, and sorry for not uploading faster- just been really busy.**

**Anyway hope you like it**

**And can I ask please, please, please review! I really like it when I get a review and I've only had 4!**

* * *

Chapter 5

-Jacob-

As soon as we phased, Leah was in the house, presumably to have a bath, she had turned to such a girl.

_Hey Seth_

He was waiting in the forest for instructions.

_Hey boss, anything new?_

I shook my head, and Seth ran off, back to his area to patrol. Leah and I had worked out a system, which seemed to work pretty well. We kept patrol up all night, while Leah and Embry slept. We could find nothing: no hint of Vampire odour on the air, other than the Cullen's. The battle in Alice's vision was clearly not happening soon.

Patrol was rather uneventful, except for Seth falling into the small river that ran in the forest. Quil had discovered an abandoned shoe in the forest. That was everything that happened. So when the sun rose, I could barely contain my excitement to see Renesmee again, I could hear her in the house asking to be taken out to hunt.

_I know how you feel mate,_ Quil thought, _I miss Claire._

_Yeah, I'm sorry; I know it was easier when we were in Forks._ I apologised

_It's okay. I see Claire enough, I mean I'd like to see her more, but I get it Jake. I understand why we had to move._

It was at that moment that Leah came out of the house, if it was possible she was skipping. She was in a bizarrely good mood.

_What's up sis? _Seth thought as soon as she phased.

_Nothing, Seth, why would something be up?_ She had a completely out of character cheerfulness in her thought.

_Okay, Leah, Seriously, what's happened? Why are you so happy?_ I asked now slightly worried.

_You don't know? Well I guess he's probably too busy, but when you phase, you'll find out. Bella will tell you, or Nessie, but not me. _

I phased with Seth, annoyed that Leah was being so cryptic and happy, it was weird. When we entered the house, Renesmee was sitting on the kitchen counter with a bag on her lap smiling at Alice.

"What's up?" Seth said looking at all the Cullens, in the kitchen who were surprisingly busy.

"We're going back to Forks," Alice said looking at Seth, "for a visit."

"Why?" I asked confused, we'd had to leave Forks to protect the family because Renesmee was ageing too fast.

"Didn't he tell you?" Alice asked confused.

"He obviously isn't important enough," Rosalie said smirking at me.

"What?!" I asked again louder, annoyed that Rosalie was lording my ignorance over me.

"They're getting married!!!" Bella said unable to contain herself anymore.

"Who?" I asked surprised.

"Everyone," Alice grumbled, "and no-one wants me to help"

Bella hugged Alice, while comforting her, "It's okay Alice, they just didn't want to inconvenience you,"

Alice, still fuming stormed up the stairs followed by Jasper, presumably to pack for Forks.

Bella looked at me, when she finished laughing, "Sam and Emily are getting married, and they've invited us, Kim and Jared are getting married and so are Billy and Sue."

"Dad's getting married?!?!" I asked shocked, I didn't even know he was dating Sue.

Seth slapped me on the back, "Now we're actually gonna be brothers, bro,"

"Couldn't you tell, they clearly had a thing, but three weddings all on the reservation? It's going to be pretty packed, no pun intended." Bella said smiling at me.

"Yeah, I'm surprised though, I thought Rachel would be getting married next, well at least way before I ever imagined Dad getting married,"

Edward looked at me, when he entered the kitchen, "I don't think they'll be long now,"

Oh heavenly father, everyone was getting married, this would involve a lot of time wearing a fancy suit.

"Wait a minute!" I said shocked, something suddenly occurring to me, "If Dad's marrying Sue, why didn't he tell me? And why didn't Seth hear from his mom?"

"Well..." Bella began hesitantly, "Alice saw them getting married, but they haven't invited us, so maybe he just hasn't gotten round to it, or hasn't asked her yet."

"We're going to leave today," Edward said answering the question I hadn't had a chance to ask, "you and the wolves can take any of the cars you want, unless you guys want to run, oh and feel free Jake, to take the Ferrari,"

I smiled, Edward knew how much I wanted to drive that car on a daily basis. I turned my head to the front door as I heard it close. Leah, Embry and Quil had come in from patrol. Leah had obviously informed them on what was happening.

"Score! I'm driving the Vanquish then." Seth said happily

"I'm going with someone else then," Leah said quickly.

Alice appeared at my elbow, "No-one's taking the Porsche, except me."

"I shouldn't have mentioned the cars," Edward said regretfully, now holding Renesmee in his arms.

"We have to go guys" Esme said at the front door.

"Don't we need to pack?" I asked slightly confused as none of them had any bags.

"Alice has already planned a shopping trip to buy us new clothes," Carlisle said his arm now around Esme's waist.

With that we all left the house in various cars, taking more than we really needed. Alice and Jasper took the Porsche 911 Turbo; Bella, Edward and Renesmee were in the Volvo; Esme and Carlisle took the Mercedes; Rosalie and Emmett were in the M3; Leah and Quil took the Jeep, I took the Ferrari and overjoyed Seth took the Vanquish with Embry. We were on our way back to home.

* * *

**So what'd you reckon?**

**Questions? Just ask and ye shall recieve. (an answer)**


	6. Back Home

**Chapter 6, here it is!**

**Oh and you may have spotted a mistake in the last chapter, I corrected it now, and sorry about that!**

**So, Chapter 6, hope you enjoy**

**and as ever: Review Please =]**

**(Oh and unless otherwise stated, Chapters are from Bella's Point Of View)**

* * *

Chapter 6

It was raining. No surprise. It was Forks. It rained pretty much every day in Forks, but unlike when I'd first come to this town, I liked the rain. This had become my attitude when I met Edward. He could not leave his home in the sunlight, for fear of being discovered; now I was the same.

We were now driving down the familiar mile-long driveway. Renesmee was sitting in the back seat of the car, happily singing songs from the Lion King, which she was watching. In front of us there was a long line of cars: Alice's Porsche, my Ferrari, Edward's Aston Martin, Emmett's Jeep, Rosalie's M3 and Carlisle's Mercedes.

We arrived at the familiar house, and suddenly I felt truly home. The house sat there, inviting as ever. I leaped out of the car, rather too quickly, giving myself a head rush, not an easy feat.

Laughing as he got Renesmee out the car, Edward asked, "You alright love?"

"Yeah just, we're home! Actually home, Edward." I said smiling still taking in the sight of the house from my memories.

"Jacob!!!" Renesmee said running to him, it had been 12 hours since she'd been able to hug him properly. We'd arrived back in Forks, in 12 hours, due to the ridiculous speed the drivers had maintained.

I took Edward's hand and we entered the house. It didn't look as though we'd been away. It felt as warm as ever. The grand piano stood as proud as ever in the living room. I sighed, and grabbed Edwards hand and pulled him round to face me. He looked at me questioningly, to answer him; I stood on my tip toes and kissed him gently.

"It's good to be home," Rosalie sighed, standing in Emmett's arms.

"Yeah, back to where it all started, if we hadn't moved back here, Edward would never have met Bella, Jacob wouldn't be a werewolf and Renesmee wouldn't be here either" Emmett said thoughtfully, "Now my head hurts"

"Aww, babe" Rosalie said turning to kiss him, "well it's a good thing we came back then, we have a complete family,"

I smiled, remembering the days when I met Edward, and how he had completely altered my life, for the better. He gave me beautiful new people to love.

"Tag your it!" Renesmee giggled running into the house away from Alice.

Edward smiled, "Bella she's so happy here. I can hear her, she's happier here than she was at all in New Hampshire, she's glad to be near Charlie again."

"Well, that's good, because I told Charlie we would visit him soon." I smiled.

"Can we go now?" Renesmee stopped in front of me giving me a look so cute it made puppies look ugly.

"Okay, we can go and see Grandpa, Daddy and I will take you." I smiled at the sudden enormous smile that appeared on her face.

***

"Shh, Daddy" Renesmee whispered getting out of the car, "I want Grandpa to be surprised."

She ran up the stairs to ring the doorbell, while Edward and I stood at the car watching her. We could hear Charlie walking to the door, it sounded as though he had just woken up; he opened the door and Renesmee shouted "SURPRISE"

"Hey, kid!" Charlie said happily surprised, stooping down to lift her up, which was a bit of a feat without vampire or werewolf strength. Then Charlie looked over Renesmee's shoulder, "Hey other kid" he said smiling, "and Edward,"

I ran over to him, at human speed, to embrace him in a hug, it'd been a while since I'd seen him.

"So how is it your back in Forks, and I didn't know?" Charlie asked showing us in the house, into the all too familiar kitchen.

"We just got into town, Charlie" Edward explained, sitting in one of the chairs, "We left this morning, when we received a wedding invitation, well two in fact"

"Yeah, I got mine as well, I was hoping your wedding was the last one, I'm not a big fan of the formal." Charlie grinned at Edward; their relationship had certainly improved a lot since Jacob had backed off, well since Renesmee had been born to be exact.

"Oh, Dad, don't worry, they're really close together, and Alice thinks the other one will be pretty soon as well," I said holding Renesmee on my side.

"What other one? Who else is getting married?" Charlie asked slightly confused.

"Well," Edward began, as I apologized to him in my head, knowing he could hear me as I had lowered my shield, "Alice has always had a sort of sense about matrimony, that's why we let her plan our wedding, and she sort of feels like Billy is going to get married,"

"Billy? To Sue?" Charlie asked shocked

"Yeah, but it's not official, I don't think Sue knows yet, but Dad, Alice thinks you'll be best man." I said trying to comfort him.

"Well, that's something, I guess," he grumbled before turning his attention to Renesmee, and spoiling her like a true grand-parent always did.

We spent the whole evening at Charlie's; Renesmee even ate more than one meal of human food, so we could stay longer. As we were, leaving, as it was quite a way past Renesmee's bed-time, Charlie suddenly said, "Renee's coming,"

I almost feinted, I think I would have done if Edward hadn't of had his arm around me. He could feel the sudden tension in my body, and shared my worry, but he didn't seem anywhere near as panicked as I did.

"What...What... She... Ness..." I stuttered, my eyes wide looking from Charlie, to Edward, to Renesmee.

"Don't worry, kid, I gave the cover story to your mother, but you can deal with it when she works it out, because believe me, she looks too much like the two of you for you to keep pulling that one off," Charlie said and closed the front door. I was in such shock Edward had to carry me to my seat.

"Yay," Renesmee said smiling at me, "I get to meet Grandma Renee and Phil"


	7. Party

**So here is Chapter 7**

**Not much to say except: Enjoy and Review!!!**

* * *

Chapter 7

I was still in shock, even after we had put Renesmee to bed in the main house.

"Don't worry Bella, everything is going to be fine, I think, I mean it's a little fuzzy because of Nessie and the wolves, but I don't see anything bad happening." Alice said, sitting down beside me on the white leather sofa. When she said that I felt a lot better, although I was sure that it was entirely Jasper's fault, rather than me seeing her point. I glared at Jasper, but he laughed.

"Bella, it'll be fine," he said reinforcing the emotions I now felt, "she's your mother, she'll understand just like Charlie, and she'll be overwhelmed by Nessie, just as we all were"

Alice smiled at him, and I understood what Edward had meant about Jasper being sensitive to others emotions, even when he was human, because Jasper had truly calmed me down with his words. I smiled at him, and stood up, and then I hugged him. This was something I could not remember doing, but it felt natural and something I should give to my brother.

"Thankyou, Jasper," I said straightening up.

"Sure, I tell you I can _see_ nothing's gonna happen, and all he does is remind you of the past and he gets a hug," Alice said grumpily.

Edward laughed, "I'll hug you Alice,"

She stood up faster than a lightning bolt, and was now hiding behind Jasper, sticking her tongue out at Edward, "Eurgh! Get away from me you freak!" She said before running out the front door, with Edward hot on her heals. Jasper sat down beside me, and then from nowhere, Emmett appeared.

"Hello little sis..." Emmett began in an all too innocent voice.

"Hey... Emmett," I said warily.

"It's come to our attention that, you never had a bachelorette party," Emmet was now smiling at Jasper, "And we planned to give it to you late, after your honeymoon, but well, you were a little busy being pregnant."

"So we decided to wait until things had settled down, and now that we're back in Forks, we thought this would be the perfect opportunity." Jasper said smiling at me, a little too mischievously, "So we're going to take you for your post-marriage bachelorette party tomorrow"

Oh, no! I couldn't believe this, they knew I didn't like parties. And it would be worse with Emmett and Jasper, well perhaps not Jasper. If I still had a heart beat, it would be having a heart attack from worry now.

"And, don't worry," Jasper said picking up on the worry I had, or nervousness, whatever you wanted to call it, "Alice is coming with us,"

"Which is actually a bit of a shame," Emmett said, and catching Jasper look continued, "I mean because it would have been more fun with just the three of us. Anyway, we'll be leaving tomorrow after Nessie's breakfast; she's spending the whole day being spoiled by Rosalie and Esme, and probably Jacob. Edward and Carlisle are hunting so everything has been arranged, and they all know about it. Just tie your hair back"

I looked at them shocked. Everyone knew about this party except for me. Edward was going to be in a lot of trouble when he finished chasing Alice. I stood up, trying my best to act annoyed, with a new wave of happiness sent over me from Jasper. I turned my back on my brothers, and stormed up the stairs, at human speed to exaggerate my point, but all I could hear was Emmett and Jasper laughing and high-fiving each other. I went into mine and Edward's room after checking in on Renesmee, who was snoring lightly in her bed. I suddenly noticed, the lack of wolves, and realised that now we were near La Push they were probably staying with their families, and trying to catch up with the werewolves on the reservation.

When I opened the door, Edward was sitting cross-legged in the middle of the large four-poster bed, he had brought for me when Alice had kidnapped me during one of his hunting trips.

"So," I said, closing the door quietly, "You knew about this party all along? And didn't tell me."

Edward had now stood up, and was in the process of lifting me up into a cradle. "Well," he said kissing my neck, "they made me swear, love, they knew I'd tell you straight away, but threatened me."

"How?" I said trying to ignore my slowly wandering thoughts, which were travelling in a much more Edwardy direction, this wasn't helped by him having put me down on the bed, and now he was kissing my stomach.

"Renesmee ganged up on me with them," he said still kissing my stomach. It was at that moment that I gave up caring and grabbed his head and pulled it to my face and began kissing him back fiercely.

***

"What should I wear?" I asked Edward in the morning, we were standing in the wardrobe room across the hallway from our bedroom. He darted around the room once and placed a pile of clothes into my hands, complete with shoes and socks. He had placed, in my arms, a pair of army trousers, a white vest top, socks and a pair of trainers. I looked at him slightly confused by his choice of outfit for me.

"Am I joining the army as part of my party?" I asked.

"Just trust me; the others will be wearing the same,"

He was right, stupid mind reading ability. Alice was dressed in the same style army trousers, although hers were cut off around he knees. She was also wearing a vest top; however hers was a camouflage green. Jasper and Emmett were both wearing the camouflage trousers and shirts, and had gone a step further and were even wearing dog-tags. Jasper's were probably real, and from his time in the army.

"Have fun, Mummy," Renesmee said waving at me, a bowl of cereal in front of her. Edward kissed me goodbye before turning to look for Carlisle.

I stood outside the front door, the boys were already sitting in the car, it appeared that we were taking Emmett's jeep, it also appeared that Jasper was driving, and that Emmett would be I sitting in the back with me, or standing as the case may be. Maybe we really were joining the army. I sat down next to Emmett, and Alice climbed in the front and kissed Jasper, who began to drive, at the ridiculous speed Edward insisted on driving at.

We appeared to arrive at our destination in an hour, it was a place outside Seattle, at least I thought it was, I hadn't been paying that much attention. It was then that I saw the signpost. It read: PALLETTE PAINTBALL. _Seattle's best paintball grounds_.


	8. Fuzzy

**Chapter 8! **

**Here it is! It's a little short in comparison, sorry! **

**But necessary and eventful all the same!**

**As ever review please =]**

* * *

Chapter 8

"Okay, we're up against Jasper, he was in the army, this'll be tough," Emmett said quietly to me. We had geared up, not that we had needed to, just to maintain appearances. We had split into two teams, Jasper and Alice versus Emmett and myself. Jasper and Alice had the advantage, because of Jasper's military experience, and the fact Alice could see the future. My shield would not help Emmet and me at all.

"So, whenever we fire at them, we must do it together, protect each other and double our chances of actually hitting them, Alice will cheat so that reduces or chances dramatically. We should have brought Edward. Anyway understand the plan?"

"Yes, protect each other, fire together." I said nodding in a military style.

We turned to look at Alice and Jasper and nodded, starting the game. We ran, and took cover behind the inflatable shelters. Emmett and Jasper had managed to get an unsupervised private booking, which left us free to run around at vampire speed.

"FIRE" I heard Jasper yell, as a monsoon of paintballs came flying over our cover.

"GET THEM!!!" Emmett yelled, running full speed at Jasper firing continuously.

We sprent all day at the paintball grounds. We played in different teams, Alice and Jasper won agains me and Emmett, Alice and I won against Jasper and Emmett, but Jasper's and my team won against Emmet and Alice. So we had tie, we were playing our last game. We were back to the original teams: Emmett and I versus Alice and Jasper. Emmett and I were about to win, when Alice ended the game. She was having a vision.

"What is it?" I asked, removing my helmet, I looked at Jasper, trying to read the emotion, but his face was blank. Alice's eyes had gone milky white, as if she were blind, and I could tell something was wrong.

"What's wrong with her eyes?" Emmett asked worried and slightly scared.

Alice blinked, and her eyes returned to their normal golden colour, but the blackness of hunger was taking over, she'd have to hunt tonight.

"What happened?" Jasper asked more forcefully, he was crouched down beside Alice, his arm around her back, he was extremely worried about her.

"I just saw Jane and Dimitri, they've left Italy." She said staring into Japer's eyes.

"We knew that already," Emmett said concern leaving him.

"No Em, I saw them leave the Voltouri, not Italy. They've gone to Ireland, and they've tracked down a vampire, she's strange, a little fuzzy. I can't tell you how she looks exactly, she's got long red hair, and she's pale, quite tall." Alice said squinting, trying to recollect her vision.

"Well that's helpful," Emmett said under his breath, Jasper flashed Emmett a glare, worse than I'd ever seen Rosalie give. "I just mean, she could be describing any vampire, it sounds a bit like Victoria to be honest."

"I know," Alice said, still squinting, "I'm sorry, she's just fuzzy. It's not like I can't see her as it is with Ness or the wolves, it's like I need glasses."

Alice stood up so quickly and stomped her foot so hard, she left a little crater in the ground, "It's so infuriating! I hate being blind! The wolves are bad enough, now I can't even see vampires"

She stormed off into the woods.

"I'll get her," I said placing my hand on Jasper's shoulder and smiled at him, "she needs a girls comfort, not her husband's right now."

I zoomed into the woods at full speed, running straight past Alice; I stopped dead and turned around. I put my arms around Alice and she buried her head in my hair, I rubbed her back in the mothering way I'd always comforted Renesmee.

"I feel so useless," Alice said to my hair, "I don't like it."

"I know Alice, but no-body is expecting you to know everything, we can deal with it, if Jane still is coming to us for then we'll deal. We have a family of nine, eight that can fight her, not including the wolves."

She sighed and stood up straight, looking at me, "Thanks Bella, I guess you're right,"

We started to walk back towards Jasper and Emmett, "You know I am," I said smiling, still hugging her as we walked. We got back to the Paintball grounds to find Emmet and Jasper fighting, Emmett clearly winning. Alice cleared her throat and shook her head at the sight

"Boys, even after a century, they're still only five years old at heart."

I laughed, as Jasper and Emmett got up and followed us back to the Jeep, we had to go home to warn the others.


	9. New Plan

**Here's the next Chapter**

**I had a little difficulty writing this so if it's not as good I'm sorry **

**but hey, enjoy it anyway**

**Review please =]**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9

As soon as I stepped out the car, a pair of arms wrapped themselves around my waist, followed by

"Momma!"

"Hey," I said smiling, picking up my daughter, she placed her hand gently to my cheek, and I closed my eyes ready to catch up on what I missed. Renesmee's visions still overwhelmed me, even after all this time. Such a beautiful array of colours, and motion. She showed me shopping with Auntie Rosalie in Seattle, they had been to every dress store twice, she'd enjoyed that, getting to try on all the beautiful gowns, so she had an outfit for the weddings. She was just showing me Edward playing her the piano, when her hand dropped down, she giggled and jumped out of my arms and ran to Jacob. I was left wondering what had made her stop; when I felt two hands snake under my arms and squeeze my waist.

"Welcome home, love," Edward said kissing my neck, he smelled so appealing, to me, better than the smell of blood, even human blood had ever smelt to me.

I turned into him and kissed his neck, before looking up at him, "Why did she stop?"

He smiled, and chuckled softly, "because I asked her to, the music I was playing, it's not finished yet."

"Oh," I said, struggling for something else to say.

"It's for you Bella," he smiled

"Yes, yes, yes, that's all very nice," Alice said hurriedly looking at Edward intently.

"Oh," he said understanding dawning on his face; he obviously watched the vision in Alice's head, because speech, even at vampire speed, clearly was too slow. "We have to go tell Carlisle."

"Will you do it?" Alice asked smiling cutely at Edward, "Jasper and I have a date with some mountain lions. You ready Jazz?"

Jasper lost his arm wrestling match with Emmett, and grabbed Alice's hand before sprinting into the forest.

"I guess I don't have a choice." Edward sighed, letting me go, and walking inside the house to find Carlisle.

"Hey Em," I said suddenly turning around to him, "Thankyou,"

He looked slightly confused, "For what?"

Renesmee left Jacob and came running up to Emmett and hugged him, "I told you she'd like it!"

Emmett looked up from Renesmee to me, smiling. "You really liked it?"

"mmm," I said nodding slightly, "don't get to used to it."

"Uncle Emmett?" Renesmee asked as I turned to go inside the house, "I'll race you!"

The two of them streaked past me at light speed.

When I got into the house, Carlisle was sitting on the sofa next to his wife Esme, opposite Rosalie and Edward. They still appeared to be discussing Alice's vision.

"Well," Carlisle said standing up, still holding Esme's hand, "this really is something unusual, why would Jane and Dimitri need someone else? Huh, if they're in Ireland, we have time." He looked at his watch, "I have to get to work, I picked up some shifts at the hospital while we're here."

"What if they found this Leech type character, Jacob talked about, when Alice had the first vision of Jane." Rosalie said deep in thought.

"Yeah, maybe," Edward said staring intently at me, "Well, if that is the case than our abilities will be useless."

"Emmett will be happy about that," Esme said smiling, "he always did think it was cheating, using talents against other Vampires."

I walked quietly into the room, standing in the corner, I was thinking of how best we could win a fight without abilities, even when we were up against the Voltouri, we'd had abilities.

"Maybe," I said my voice unusually quiet, "maybe, we should ask the Denali's for help. I mean, their powers wouldn't help, but the more of us, the better chance we have."

"That's a good idea," Rosalie said standing up and smiling, "I genuinely hadn't thought of that,"

"Yes, it is a good idea," Esme agreed, "We'll contact them after the weddings, as not to draw attention to the increase of our family, and we don't want to make it more uncomfortable for the werewolves."

"We'll get rid of Jane, no problem, with the Cullen's, Denali's and dogs." Rosalie said smiling, "and now that's out of the way, I want to make some adjustments to my car."

"The Vanquish needs some more gas, if you're going out," Edward said as she left.

I went to sit down next to Edward, a sudden girly moment came across me, I had reverted back to the timid, shy, human I had been when I'd met Edward.

"What's up?" He asked sensing, as he always did, something had changed with me.

I thought for a moment and pulled in my shield, deep into myself. Edward heard what I was thinking, and stood up smiling.

"Bella," He said smiling at me, the way he always smiled at Renesmee, "Of course, you don't need to ask."

He approached me and wrapped me tightly in his arms, I had what I wanted, him. I leaned my head on his shoulder, and felt so safe, so comfortable, that I never wanted to move.

Of course I knew that it couldn't last and sure enough, "Daddy," I heard Renesmee call.

I lifted my head, she was sitting in Emmet's arms, that girl never walked anywhere, she always persuaded people to carry her.

"Hey Nessie," Edward said smiling the same smile he'd just given me.

"Daddy, I'm sleepy, I'm going to go to bed now, and I'm gonna read Uncle Emmett a story," She said smiling from Emmett's arms.

"Well Goodnight sweetie, just don't read him Pride and Prejudice or Jane Eyre, read him Lord of the Rings or something," Edward said, I knew Emmett was thanking Edward over and over inside his head.

"Erm," I said slightly in shock, as Emmett turned to take Renesmee upstairs, "Where's my goodnight kiss?"

"Sorry Momma," Renesmee said jumping down from Emmett, and running across the living room to me. She jumped up and kissed my cheek, she also wrapped her arms around my neck and whispered "I love you Momma"

"I love you too, darling," I said kissing her cheek, "Now don't forget to say night night to Grandma, Daddy and Auntie Rosalie as well."

"Yes Momma," Renesmee said kissing Esme.

"Sir yes Sir," Emmet said standing to attention and saluting me.

"Yeah, and don't you forget who's in charge Emmett," I said smiling at him. It was just then that Renesmee dragged Emmett off to go and find Rosalie.

"You two have raised a wonderful daughter," Esme said still looking after where Emmett and Renesmee had left, "One day; she is going to be the sweetest, kindest girl anyone has ever met."

I put my arms around Edward, and glanced in the same direction Esme was looking, "She already is."


	10. Anxiety

**Here it is- Chapter 10**

**Oh My Lord, I cannot believe I'm up to Chapter 10 already!**

**Enjoy, review, as ever!**

**Oh and I would like to say thankyou to everyone who has reviewed, you've mad it worth it!**

**I like logging onto my email and finding out I've been reviewed- so Thanks!**

* * *

Chapter 10

"Mommy, Daddy," Renesmee shouted, running down the stairs at full vampire speed, "today's the wedding isn't it?"

I was sitting on the sofa, while Edward played my all too familiar lullaby at the grand piano. I hoisted my daughter up onto my lap and hugged her into me tightly, "Yes it is and you seem rather happy about it Ness,"

"Momma," She said rolling her eyes and sighing at me, she was about to explain something she thought I should know, "I get to wear my dress! The one Grandma and Aunty Rose got me!"

"Yes, you do Ness, but not till later, I'm going to take you out hunting, so you won't need to go later, and then Alice will do your hair and you can change into your dress," Rosalie said standing in the doorway.

"Yay!" Renesmee said jumping up and running to Rosalie, she began tugging at her hand, trying to pull Rosalie out the door, and "C'mon Aunty Rose!" she was saying.

"Hang on!" Rosalie said laughing at her niece, "We've got to wait for Emmett and Esme before we leave, what's the rush?"

"I want to wear my pretty dress!" Renesmee said sweetly.

"Well then," Esme said appearing over Rosalie's shoulder, "The faster we leave, the faster we get back and you can change"

"Let's go!" Emmett said, already at the door.

I suddenly realised something, and I began to feel extremely worried, so worried in fact, Jasper came hurtling down the stairs to find out what was wrong.

"Bella?" He asked gently, "What's up?"

Edward stopped playing my lullaby, which only increased my anxiety; he had obviously felt my worry through Jasper.

"It's just..." I began staring at Jasper, so that he was now out of focus, "It's the wedding and Renee"

"Ah," Edward said comprehension dawning, but his expression did not meet my concern, he looked perfectly calm, and in fact he looked slightly amused. He sat down next to me and began cradling me the way he had before our marriage, when I was upset or scared.

"Bella, love," he said rubbing my back gently, trying to calm me, Jasper helping, although not in the same way, "it's going to be fine. We don't have to tell her about us, we can just explain about Nessie, and that she's special."

"But... how will we explain she's special?" I asked still not totally calm.

"We can just tell her she had an ageing disease like Werner Syndrome and that by some miracle we managed to cure her, well Carlisle did," Edward said trying to comfort me.

He knew my mother too well, she would never know what Werner syndrome was, or that it was incurable, she would believe it if Carlisle told her though.

"That might work," I said slowly thinking the idea over, "but we'll only tell her if she asks,"

I felt a sudden rush of excitement and frowned at Jasper.

"It wasn't me," he said shocked, "you're just excited about seeing your mother after such a long time."

He was right, I hadn't seen my mother since the day of my wedding and I missed her. I now understood the excitement Renesmee felt. I jumped up, pulling Edward with me.

"C'mon, we have to go get ready!"

I had turned into Alice's dream. Edward stood in the corner if our wardrobe staring at me an eyebrow raised. I was rushing around trying on every formal item I had. I finally resigned that I had nothing to wear, and sat down on the floor in a toddler strop.

"I have nothing to wear!" I said upset.

Edward laughed at me, and turned his back to me and opened our bedroom door; Alice was standing there with a garment bag in her hand.

She frowned at Edward and said "Leave."

Edward left obediently, after grabbing his suit; Alice came to sit on the floor beside me.

"Bella, it's okay, I thought you would have this problem, so I picked you something up in Seattle." Alice stood up and began unzipping the garment bag, and I saw a glimpse of blue. Alice loved to dress me in blue; she knew how much Edward loved it. Alice revealed the amazing work of design. It was made of satin; it had a square neck that was jewelled with diamantes. The dress had a wrap around the waist of the dress, which pulled it into hug my figure perfectly. I fell in love with the dress as soon as I saw my reflection.

"Oh Alice, Thankyou," I said hugging my sister.

"The only problem is, you may outshine the bride, and I don't think Emily would be too happy about that." Alice said laughing as she danced out the door, to change into her outfit.

I walked into the living room, where Edward was already changed, and playing the piano. I'd noticed that since we'd come back to Forks, he'd been playing a lot more; he'd even composed some more songs. I sat down next to him on the piano stool, where the melody coming from the instrument changed into one I knew all too well, my lullaby. It was interrupted by Renesmee coming running into the living room and she was dressed, in a way I could only describe as a princess. She was wearing a formal pink dress that had a lace overlay that sparkled in the light.

"Ness, you look so beautiful," Edward said standing up to lift her into his arms.

"Thankyou Daddy," She said touching his face, he laughed and said, "I'm sure Jacob will like it as well. And yes, I'm sure he'll love the colour pink."

"Well, are we all ready?" Alice asked standing next to Jasper into the hallway. She had changed into a red and black, dress and Jasper was wearing a suit similar to Edwards. It was Rosalie who took my breath away. She was wearing a long, floor length purple, low cut v-neck dress. It was very simple, embellished only with a shawl around her arms. She looked more beautiful, than I ever thought possible.

"I think so," Esme said walking out of the kitchen; she was wearing a short peach coloured dress that suited here perfectly. I felt sorry for those at the wedding our family was so beautiful, it was sure to make people feel insecure.

"Come on Mommy!" Renesme said tugging at my arm, "Let's go already"


	11. Revelation

**Here is Chapter 11**

**Woot Woot!**

* * *

Chapter 11

We arrived in style, of course. I was certain, by now that it was impossible for vampires to be subtle. Long ago had I got over my embarrassment about being noticed; now I just accepted it as inevitable. But, still we did own subtler cars. Instead Edward, Rosalie and Alice had all insisted on taking the sports cars. Emmett and Rosalie had taken Renesmee in the M3, Edward and I were in the Ferrari, he was driving of course. Alice and Jasper had taken the Porsche and Edward had kindly allowed Carlisle and Esme to take the Vanquish.

I sighed, why anyone would invite us to their wedding I had no idea, I was so worried that we looked as though we were showing off, we were clearly so not fitting in.

We arrived at the small church in La Push. The treaty line had been re-arranged to allow us to attend the wedding, the border had pretty much dissolved when Renesmee was born anyway. I stood up, the warm air breeze felt so nice, a feeling that I'd missed. I didn't realise until I was here how much I had missed the reservation, and the wolves. I felt a hand in mine and looked down, it was Edwards. I turned to him and smiled, he smiled back at me. I pulled my shield in to show him my thoughts, although he could probably guess them. I was remembering our wedding. That had been one of the best days of my life, well it was in the top two. My best _days_ were my wedding, the day I met Renesmee. My best nights were all Edward. The night of our honeymoon, the night I was first conscious of him staying with me, the night after my first day as an immortal.

Edward leaned his head down to mine, and ever so gently pressed his lips down to mine. So fast that I hoped no-one was watching, I wrapped myself around him, unable to contain myself, and kissed him back so passionately. I pulled out of my embrace when I heard Emmett, and could feel his eyes on me.

"Jeez guys, this isn't _your_ wedding. You had that already." Emmett said, with his hand across Renesmee's eyes.

Rosalie laughed, "that's a point Emmett, we should get married again, soon."

Everyone groaned expect Rosalie, Alice, Renesmee and I. Alice would be eagerly waiting to plan the wedding and Renesmee and I had never been to one of Rosalie and Emmett's weddings.

"Babe," Emmett said cautiously, "Not just now, I mean we've got a lot of other people's well, wolves, weddings to go to,"

"I know, darling, just I want another wedding," She said stroking Emmett's arm.

"C'mon," Edward muttered to me, grabbing Renesmee, "They'll be talking about this for days until Emmett finally gives in. It's the way it always happens. And I thought, we should get inside the church on time, as a few people want to see you."

"Me?" I asked as Edward steered us inside the church. Inside were all the wolves, waiting for us to come in.

"Hey Bells," Seth Clearwater said hugging me, "Haven't seen you in ages."

"I saw you two days ago, Seth," I said hugging him.

"I know. I just wanted to say it before these guys did." Seth said pointing behind him with his thumb. Behind Seth stood: Paul, Embry, Quil, Jacob, Leah, Jared, Sam, Colin, Brady and a few other Quileute kids, who I didn't know.

"So Vampire girl," Paul said hugging me, he had changed a lot since he's imprinted, "How's it been."

"It's been great," I said hugging each of the warm bodies in turn, and being introduced to those I hadn't met.

I was then shimmied by Leah towards the bridal room, while Edward was left to find his seat with Renesmee. "Err, Leah, Where are we going?"

"Emily wanted to see you," She said, and I had just noticed that Leah was dressed in pink. It was so out of character for her. Leah and pink did not belong in the same sentence without hates in the middle.

"Leah, you look beautiful," I was awestruck. The dress she was wearing was sating, floor legth and decorated with beads around the neckline.

"Yeah, I'm only wearing it cos I'm Emily's maid of honour" She said adjusting the front of the dress, with one hand and knocking on a large oak door with the other.

"Come in." I heard the gentle voice of Emily call.

I walked in and saw Emily. She was so beautiful. The scars across her face were barely visable, and she looked like an angel standing there with her veil over her hair. Her dress was so amazing. She was wearing a strapless white gown that had a corset style top, with a bow at the waist at the back. The Skirt went out into a large A line, and was covered with netting.

"Emily..." I sruggled to find words that could explain her beauty on this day.

"Hello Bella," She smiled, "I know we haven't been that close, and that's a shame, but I wanted you to be at my wedding, and I know Sam did, and I was wondering whether you would do me a favour?"

"Sure," I said, "Anything,"

"I want you to look after Leah," She said quietly.

I looked at her confused, I didn't understand what she meant.

"She's my cousin, and I know Jacob told you about her, Sam and myself. I also know that after the weddings are over, you will leave and she will go with you, because of Jacob. I want you to look after her, even if she never finds anyone, I want you to support her in a way I can't. I love her, and I know how hard it is for her."

I hugged Emily, "You're a good person Emily, and I will do as you ask."

"Thankyou, now go take your seat, the wedding's about to start."

The wedding was a nice ceremony, and Sam and Emily waltzed through it with the grace of Angels, their gaze never leaving each other's faces. The reception however was quite different. Wolves they know how to party. I thought Alice's parties were over the top, I would never make that misjudgement again. I was sitting at the side of the dance hall, where the reception was held. I was watching Renesmee and Edward dance together, when I fet someone sit beside me. I lifted my gaze from my child and husband, to discover it was my mother. I swallowed nervously. She looked the same as ever, I could see Phill talking to Charlie at the bar.

"So," She said, "why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?"

"Wha...Mom, Renesmee is Edward's niece, didn't Dad tell you?" I said slightly take aback.

"Bella, I may be a grandmother, but I do not have dementia. I can see that she's your daughter. She looks too much like you and Edward. I can even see Charlie in her, poor child." She said smiling now, "She must be seven. Bella, you haven't known Edward that long."

"Nearly," I muttered, "Mom, she had this condition, it's called Werner's syndrome and it makes you age really really fast; but mercifully Carlisle managed to slow it down my using stem cell from both me and Edward."

"Really?" She said sceptically, "Because I just thought she was a half vampire child."

I gasped. How did she know? When did she find out? Who had told her?

"Relax," She said placing her arm around me, "I do have a brain, Bella, and a bit of an over active imagination, I grant you, but then I started researching it and well it made sense and I know."

Edward had appeared at my shoulder, along with Jasper and Alice. Renesmee was with Jacob, oblivious and still dancing.

Jasper started to calm me, although it was clear to see he was panicked as well.

"Hello, Alice," my mother said smiling into Alice's worried face.

"Mom," I said whispering, there were a lot of humans at this wedding, "this is serious. You can't tell anyone. No human is supposed to know, this is dangerous."

"I have no doubt it's dangerous, darling, but I know and I won't tell anyone." She was now looking over at Renesmee.

"I can see, Bella," Alice said smiling at Jasper, "The Voltouri, they never find out. She's safe."

"How?" Edward asked sharing Alice's vision.

"Maybe," Jasper said, Edward nodded. I hated it when they did this.

"It's entirely possible," Edward nodded.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I'll tell you later, love, I promise, but for now..." He gestured to our daughter, who came skipping over to us.

"Mom, this is our daughter, Renesmee." I said looking at my daughter.

She held her hand out, the cutest expression I'd ever seen her wear, "Pleased to meet you,"

Renee ignored her hand and scooped her up into a hug, "Now aren't you the sweetest thing,"

"Thankyou," Renesmee said smiling still, "Momma can I show her?"

I sighed, there was no point pretending anymore, "Sure go ahead, but just her."

Renesmee touched her face and Renee's eyes glazed over.

"She's showing her everything." Edward smiled, "Bella, your mother is going to be fine. Alice saw her dying in bed, with us sitting with her. She was an old lady, really old. She's going to live a long healthy life."

"We're going to go tell Carlisle, and the dance." Alice said looking at Edward, and grabbing Jasper's hand.

"Are you sure?" I asked Edward.

"Positive, now," he bowed to me, "May I have this dance?"


	12. Wedding Night

**A bit if a short Chapter, but I was asked for more Bella/Edward development. Here it is. I hope this satisfies!**

**Oh and Review please!**

**[To anyone who read the first draft, there were loads of typos, sorry]**

* * *

Chapter 12

"Momma," Renesmee said running over to me and Edward, "Grandma said I can stay with her tonight, is that okay, can I please?"

Renesmee touched my face to show me her sitting with Renee on the floor playing games and being tickled. I looked at Edward, who had a smile on his face.

"Yes Nessie. You can stay with you Grandma tonight and we'll come and get you tomorrow."

Renesmee ran off, no doubt to tell Renee her wonderful news.

"Are you sure that's okay?" I asked him, I was still worried that my mother knew about vampires. She had discovered it for herself, the same way I did, even though Alice had assured me she was in no danger from the Voltouri, I was still worried.

"Bella, love," Edward said turning to face me, placing his hand on my elbows, "she's your mother, she knows about us, she accepts us, I can hear that. And she is overjoyed by her granddaughter. Ness will be fine."

His words had the same effect as they always did. I was calm, I believed him.

"Anyway, I have a plan for tonight." Edward smiled seductively.

"Oh you do? Do you?" I asked him, returning his smile, "And what would that be Mr Cullen?"

He leaned in close to my face, his and my noses grazing, "You'll have to wait to find out Mrs Cullen." And then his lips met mine, as I knew they would, and he kissed me. Our lips began the dance, slowly at first, getting faster as the tempo of the music increased.

"God! How many times! GET A ROOM!" Emmett said looking at us as he danced with Rosalie, "It isn't your wedding."

"Shove off Emmett," I said looking at him, slightly annoyed he had interrupted us, not that I wasn't used to it with a daughter.

"Well I apologize your majesty," Emmett said bowing to me, "I didn't realise that you two were going to become professionals in the pornography industry."

Rosalie was not helping my case, she was laughing, which would only encourage him.

"We were not that bad," I protested glaring at Emmett.

"Edward perhaps, but you dear sister, need to learn to control yourself, you can get arrested for the kind of things you do to Edward in public."

"What?" I asked confused by this, at most in public, all I did was kiss Edward.

"Oh come on Bella," Rosalie said smiling, "You must know. Whenever he kisses you, you wrap yourself around him, and start rubbing yourself against him."

"No I don't" I said defiantly. I had noticed Edward was keeping very quiet. Emmett conversely was in fits of laughter.

"Yes you do," Rosalie continued, "and as Emmett said you can get arrested for it."

"Do I?" I asked Edward shocked at the revelation.

"Sometimes." He answered very quietly.

I clapped my hand across my mouth horrified, "Oh My God, you must all think I'm like a whore or some weird nymphomaniac."

"It is funny." Emmet said still laughing, "But we thought you were doing it on purpose, which is why we never really pointed it out before."

"Oh my God," I said, wishing I could die of embarrassment, I thought this type of behaviour had evaporated as I had aged (metaphorically.)

The reception ended and, I couldn't look at anyone, I was still to embaressed.

"Bella, it's fine." Edward was still telling me on the drive home.

"No, I've made us look like some advert for prostitution, and in front of our daughter. I'm so sorry." I had my head in my hands.

"Seriously Bella, it's fine. It's not as bad as Em and Rose were making out," He said, turning his attention away from the road to smile at me, and how he did it, I didn't know, but suddenly all I could do was think about him, until I realised something was off.

"Err... Edward," I said looking out the windscreen, "Where'd the road go?"

"Oh," he said smiling, "We're not going back to the house, we're going to our house."

I looked at him and my heart flooded with warmth. We hadn't been to our cottage since we'd come back to Forks, we'd stayed in the main house with the rest of the family, as Renesmee preferred. Edward did stop the Ferrari before we reached the forest, he didn't want to risk damaging it in anyway. We ran the rest of the distance to the house. Still high from the adrenalin rush, I always got from running; I grabbed my husband and began kissing him with a feverish passion. I felt his arms pick me up and without breaking our embrace, I felt myself being placed on the bed, and my adrenaline rush increased. Edward was now lying on top of me still kissing me, as I reached for his shirt, not bothering with the buttons, I ripped it off of him, to reveal his perfect torso, each of his perfectly toned muscled moving as he began to pull my dress off with the same eagerness I had just demonstrated. In a matter of seconds we had undressed each other and were ready to experience our own wedding night all over again.


	13. Explanation

**Here is Chapter 13!**

**Sorry it's a bit longer than your used to from me, but I guess I had a lot to say!**

**Enjoy and Review!**

**[P.S. Not long till Jane now]**

* * *

_I just wanted to take this time to say:_

_Thankyou! to all my Reviewers! _

_You've made this story worth it- and all of you who have't reviewd but added this story to you Favourites/ Alerts!_

_**THANKYOU!**_

* * *

Chapter 13

We were interrupted by Alice standing outside our bedroom door calling for Edward.

"I know you're busy, but I have to speak to you,"

Edward groaned, but dutifully got dressed before me before going outside into our lounge to talk to Alice. I took my time dressing, in no real rush, I trusted my mother to keep my daughter safe, and I hummed to myself as I picked my ensemble from the wardrobe. Wardrobe wasn't accurate enough; department store was closer to it. I finally chose something simple, that I could get away with wearing while Alice was so close. I had chosen a red dress and black leggings, with a pair of black ballet flats.

Edward and Alice were standing in the corner of the room, talking very fast and quietly. They appeared to be deep in conversation, though this didn't stop Edward seeing me.

"You look beautiful, darling," He said suddenly in front of me to kiss me.

"Yeah, it looks like you finally learnt how to use your wardrobe." Alice said smiling me.

"It's all down to you Alice," I said smiling at her, before turning to Edward, "I'm going to go and pick up Ness, I'll be back soon."

"I'll be in the main house with Alice," He said before kissing me goodbye.

I decided to take in some hunting, before going to see my mother and Phil. I could smell the familiar smell of Elk on the air. It wasn't ideal, but it would do, I didn't particularly want to go and look for anything that smelt more appetizing. I followed the buck, silently and crouched ready to pounce on him as he began lapping at the water. I was on the buck before he had managed to swallow the water he was lapping. I plunged my teeth into his neck; it felt like I was biting butter, the same sensation I had had when I first hunted. I drank. It left me feeling mildly full, and quickly chased down a female to completely fill me. When I was full, feeling slightly sloshy, I ran towards the main house to use the Volvo. Rosalie was in the garage still tinkering with her M3, I wondered how many things there actually was to customise or replace in a car, she must have practically rebuilt the whole thing.

"Hey Rose," I waved as I walked over her legs to the Volvo.

"Hey," I heard her say with something in her mouth that I assumed was a wrench, or perhaps a screwdriver, but what the hell did I know? Jacob was my mechanical genius. I opened the door and sat inside, I noticed something strange. I got out to talk to Rosalie.

"Hey Rose, was anyone in the Volvo?" I asked, the smell was off. It was something I couldn't quite place. She slid out from under the Volvo, her clothes spotless, how she never got oil on them was a mystery to me. She sat up and removed the screwdriver from her mouth, and pushed a loose lock of hair out of her face.

"Not as far as I know, the last people in it were you, Edward and Ness." She said, raising an eyebrow she added, "Why is something wrong?"

"No, no." I said sliding back into the seat, maybe it was just that I hadn't driven in a while, Edward insisted on driving still, even though I was nowhere near as fragile as I had been while we were dating.

"Okay well, I'll look over it when you come back anyway, just to make sure." Rosalie said standing up now, wiping her hands with a cloth she had picked up off the bench. "It would be faster if Jacob was here, but whatever, he wants to stay with his family in La Push."

"Thanks Rose," I said turning the key in the ignition, "and he hasn't seen them in ages, we've been so far away."

"Whatever," I heard her say as I drove out the garage. I arrived at the place where Renee and Phil were staying: The Pacific Inn Motel, in less than five minutes. Edward's manic need for speed was starting to affect me.

"Hey Mom," I said as she opened the door to her room, "Hey Phil."

Renesmee came running up to me, Renee, it appeared had taken her shopping, and she was wearing a cute little denim skirt with black leggings, a red t-shirt and a small black cardigan.

"Hey Baby," I said smiling down at her as she hugged me, I turned to look at Renee, "Was everything okay? Was she good?"

"She was fine, darling," Renee said smiling at us, she added in a whisper, "and Phil is none the wiser."

I looked down at Renesmee who still had her arms around me, and whispered to her, "Did you eat something?"

She raised her eyes to the ceiling, "Uh huh, Momma, I'm not stupid."

I laughed as did Renee, "I know baby, it's just we do have to be careful."

"Hey Bella?" Renee said looking at me from the sofa, where she was now sitting, "Phil is going into Seattle to speak to the Mariners coach, and well I'd just be bored here all day, so do you think I could come visit you guys today?"

"Please Momma," Renesmee chimed in.

"Erm... Sure, I guess, why not?" I said smiling, "it's not like we have to hide anything from you, and you can come back with us Mom."

"Let's go then Momma!" Renesmee said already opening the door.

"We'll meet you, in the car Mom," I called as Renesmee was dragging me out into the corridor, "Bye Phil!"

For the first time in a while, since we'd come back to Forks to be precise, that I had arrived home and I was not greeted by the welcoming sound of music. Today I was greeted, unusually by Seth and Leah patrolling the house. Since our arrival in Forks, they along with Jacob had been spending time with their families in La Push, but now they were back to the routine Jacob had set up so long ago.

"Leah?" I asked concerned, why were they here? "What's wrong?"

She tilted her head to the house, signalling me to go in

"Is Jake here?" I asked, and she nodded, I let Renesmee run into greet Jake. I looked to my mother who was staring at the two big wolves. "Mom, this is Leah and Seth Clearwater."

"You're wolves?!?!" She asked slightly shocked. I could hear Leah growl at me, obviously slightly angry I had just blurted it out to Renee.

"Yeah, Mom. They're wolves, their parents know and there are two packs. Jacob will explain it inside." I said leading her past Leah and Seth into the house. It surprised me that the whole family were sitting around the large oak dining table, including Jacob, who also had Renesmee sitting on his lap.

"Hey guys!" I said smiling, trying to lighten the tense atmosphere of the dining room.

"Oh Renee," Esme said leaping up to embrace my mother, "You look amazing, younger if possible, oh and your hair! You cut it didn't you it looks simply amazing."

"Hello Esme," She said returning the embrace. They sat down next to each other around the table, as Jacob stood up to take Renesmee away from that of whatever the discussion was about.

"So what's going on?" I asked sitting on Edward's lap.

"Alice had a vision," He answered me stroking my hair.

"Yeah, you remember that vision I had of Jane and that other vampire that was all fuzzy?" Alice asked me.

"Sure..."

"Well I saw her, clearly. She's tall and had black eyes, she was obviously thirsty, and she had long ginger hair, really long, longer than yours. She had a really nice complexion, and a wicked fashion sense. She can really pull of the rock chick look..."

"Focus Alice," Edward interrupted.

"Sorry, yeah she's with Jane and Dimitri, it looks like they're tracking Carlisle back to Forks, they're at an airport in Dublin," Alice concluded.

I took a deep breath, knowing that I would receive this information soon, "so they're coming here?"

Edward nodded, "They'll be here the day after tomorrow."

"That's so ominous," Jacob said coming back into the room, "That movie was pretty heavy,"

"Jacob could you please just take something seriously," I said glaring at him.

"Bella, look it's fine. We have it covered there's three of them against all the wolves and the Cullen's." Jacob said stretching and yawning, "We've got it covered, they didn't win last time, and they won't again."

As much as I didn't want to see it, Jacob did have a point. The whole Voltouri wouldn't even take us on and we still had the Denali's to contact. There was absolutely no way we could lose.

I continued to glare at him, letting Edward into my thoughts I said, "I hate you Jacob Black."

"Love you too Bells," he said grinning at me.

"Well, now that everyone is up to speed," Carlisle said standing up, "I am going to contact Tanya to see if they shall assist us,"

"Right Mom," I said smiling at her, she had remained silent through our discussion, which she clearly hadn't understood so going to explain it to her, except I would leave the werewolf side to Jacob. "So you've figured out about vampires, and now clearly know about the wolves. But vampires sometimes have certain gifts. You've seen Renesmee's, Edward can read minds, Alice gets visions, Jasper can feel and influence emotions and me? Well I am a shield. I have, like, this mental block, I can protect myself and those I choose from people's abilities that are not physical, like Edwards."

Edward, Jacob and I sat in silence as she took it all in.

"Okay. I understand. You're a special type of vampire, and I guess Nessie is even more special. Oh my! I just thought of something! I still love you baby, but please don't eat me!"

I laughed as did Edward and Jacob.

"Mom, I'm not going to eat you. We don't drink human blood, we're more like vegetarians, we drink animal blood instead."

Renee took a few short breaths, "Oh that's a relief, I'm happier now I know you don't go out murdering every night."

"So," Jacob began, "The Wolves? Well it all started, for us anyway, when the Cullen's moved back to Forks. See our grandparents were wolves too, and way back, our people were wolves to protect the Quileute's form the vampires. We had a pact with a certain coven of vampire's" he gestured to Edward, "that as long as the refrained from feeding we would not bother them and keep their secret."

Jacob continued to tell the history of the Quileute's which I tuned out until I hear my name.

"When Bella here, came to town and started dating Edward. I turned into a werewolf and so did a few others in both my pack and Sam's. We had a new treaty with them; we helped to protect Bella from the various Vampire enemies she had made. She then married Edward and became pregnant. When we learnt of this news, Sam wanted to kill her, until I broke away and started a renegade pack. It was small at first just me and Seth, until it increased, we're a lot smaller than Sam's pack, but we're still effective. When Renesmee was born, I imprinted on her and we've been with the Cullen's ever since."

Renee sat there in complete silence, I waited for her to freak out, but she nodded and asked only two questions.

"What's imprinting?" and "How's Billy?"

That was it, my mother, was so like me it was unbelievable. After all that time I'd spent freaking out, there was nothing to worry about.

"I told you," Jasper said walking into the kitchen. I stuck my tongue out at him, and turned to bury my face into the crook of Edward's neck. Renee was still talking to Jacob and now Renesmee about the Quileutes.

"I've finished," Edward whispered to me.

"What" I whispered back ever so quietly.

"Your song." He answered. I stood up and pulled him towards the piano ready to listen to the wonderful harmony he'd composed.


	14. Goodbye

**Here's Chapter 14!**

**I promise Jane will come _REALLY_ soon!**

**If you head over to my profile there are some goodies for this stories...let me know what you think!**

**Enjoy and Please continue to Review!**

* * *

Chapter 14

"Nessie, if you get changed quickly Daddy might play you his new song." I called from the kitchen, where I was making some food for Renesmee to eat before we left. I was making her eggs, which I knew she'd fuss about and pretend not to like, but I knew she did. Having a mind-reading husband was so useful sometimes. I heard my daughter run up the stairs to her room to change into yet another wedding outfit, she was like Alice, never wearing the same thing twice. Renesmee was in her room for about twenty seconds before bolting back down the stairs wearing a gold dress, with her curls loose down her back.

"Baby, you look wonderful," I said almost crying, which I knew was impossible, "Now take your dinner into the other room and ask Daddy nicely."

She grabbed the eggs from the counter and rushed off to the lounge, where Edward was already sitting at the piano, his fingers itching to play the keys. I couldn't hear her ask Edward only him starting to produce the beautiful harmony, he had played for me last night.

As I listened to the beautiful sound, I rushed upstairs to change into my wedding outfit, which Alice had laid out on my bed. Today my dress wasn't blue; it was a turquoise colour with beautiful embellishment around the bodice. I put it on a straightened my hair. I walked down the stairs and everyone was sitting in the lounge, dressed in their formal. They were listening to Edward's composition, which was still playing; he looked up at me and finished his playing, before standing up and pulling me into an embrace. I looked up at him, his golden eyes still making me melt, he pushed his lips to mine, gently. I practised my self control; I placed my arms around his neck, keeping my feet firmly on the ground and my body a safe distance from his. The kiss was more enjoyable if possible, as it left us both wanting more, until we remembered that we were in public and broke apart.

We left for the wedding, this time we decided to run. The cars were not necessary; we needed to stretch our legs. Although she was only small, Renesmee was incredibly fast. It was obvious that when she was fully grown she would match Edward for speed. We arrived at the beach within two minutes; Jared and Kim were having a beach wedding at dusk. Their reception would be a short one for us as we knew Renesmee would pass out before the morning arrived. The beach was flooded with friends and family of both the bride and groom. The werewolves were huddled together on the right hand-side of the archway. There was a girl there, whom I had never seen before. She had short black hair and wore glasses; I noticed her skin was really pale, like mine had been when I was human. I also took note that she was incredibly pretty, if she ever became a vampire, she would match Rosalie, no trouble. The girl was wearing a black dress with golden sequins down the front and she was huddled into Colin's embrace.

"He imprinted." Edward said quietly to me, "yesterday, while he was in Forks."

I nodded understanding. The girl had the look about her that she was nervous, but also completely happy. The same way I had always imagined Kim to look when she had first been flung into this life. We didn't have much time to talk to our friends as the wedding was about to start. Jared was standing under the archway, that was covered in red and white roses. The music started playing and Claire danced down the aisle dropping flowers. She was followed by Kim, who walked slowly down the aisle in a dress that would make Alice kill for. Her dress was not the traditional style, as Emily had chosen; Kim's dress was knee-length with a sweetheart neck and a peach sash around her waist. She was holding a small bouquet of flowers and was smiling as she walked closer to her soon to be husband.

The ceremony was short and beautiful. It passed smoothly into the reception which was a beach party. That was when another event happened that shocked everyone. Jacob was standing talking to Charlie, with Renesmee in his arms, when Billy suddenly called out for everyone's attention. We all turned to look at him, but he turned his gaze to Sue.

"Sue, we've been seeing each other for almost three years, and we've been friends a lot longer than that," He said looking up into her eyes, which now had a tear in them, "I love you Sue. You make me so happy, happier than I ever thought I could be after Sarah died. So Susan Leah Clearwater, will yo marry me?"

At this point Sue burst into tears, and fell to her knees before kissing Billy.

"Of Course I'll marry you Billy," She said, before gesturing to her children, Jacob and Rachel to come and join her and Billy in their moment of happiness. Seth was terrible at feigning surprise, so terrible that it resulted in an elbow in the ribs from Leah.

I could see Renesmee's eyes becoming heavier as she walked slowly towards us. She passed out from exhaustion as she reached us, Edward catching her before she fell to the sand.

"Let's take her home," he said holding her in his arms as she slept.

"No," I said gently, "I've got an idea."

I walked over to my mother, Phill and Charlie, who all appeared to be talking about Billy and Sue. "Mom," I said pulling her away from Phill and Charlie, "I want you to take Nessie away. Take her back to Jacksonville with you tomorrow, Edward and I will come and get her when it's safe. I don't want her to be anywhere near Jane."

She nodded understanding, before taking Renesmee from Edward, "We're leaving tomorrow at about..."

"No Mom, don't tell us, we don't know for sure what this vampire can do, if she figured it out we don't want her to find you at the airport." I said as I kissed my daughter goodbye.

Renee turned to Phill and Charlie, with Renesmee and told Phill that they had to take Renesmee back.

"We'll see her again, love." Edward said hugging me and kissing my neck.


	15. Jane

**Well here it is Chapter 15!**

**I would like to add pictures of new character's are on my profile, I hope you like.**

**Enjoy the Chapter! Don't forget to review!**

* * *

  
Chapter 15

We ran back to the house, as soon as we approached, we knew something was wrong. We all recognized the scent-vampire. Although, which vampire we didn't know. The werewolve switched from casual to high alert.

"Damn," Edward muttered under his breath.

We all turned to look at him.

"Well it's Jane inside the house, I can hear her thoughts, and Jacob can't contact Sam, they're still in human form at the party." Edward said frowning at the house

"And the Denali's aren't coming until this evening," Carlisle whispered.

"Well," I sighed, "We can't run, they know we're here. Let's go greet our visitors."

"We'll go first." Jasper said racing to the front of the family with Emmett and Edward at his sides. The wolves took up a defensive position behind them.

Then the rest of us brought up the rear. There was no way we were underprepared. We were ready for however many Jane had brought.

We walked into the living room and what I saw was a little anti-climatic. On the white leather sofa sat five vampires. Two of which I recognized: Jane and Dimitri. Another vampire, the one with the long ginger hair was the vampire Alice had been seeing in her visions, the other two; I had no idea who they were. One of them was a girl. She was beautiful, she had black hair and a short fringe, she also dressed in the best way to suit her complexion. She was holding hands with a blonde vampire, who evidently worked out while he was human. He was tall as was she and looked at her with love.

"Carlisle," Jane said smiling as she stood up, arms outstretched.

"Jane," Carlisle nodded, "Dimitri"

"Oh come now," Dimitri said smiling to me, "We can at least be pleasant to one another,"

"Hello Dimitri," I said smiling, but holding onto Edward's hand for dear life, well existence.

"Well let me introduce you to my friends," Jane said her red eyes fixed on Edward and myself, "This is Claudia," she gestured to the tall red headed vampire, that Alice had foresaw coming. She then gestured to the black haired woman, "Rebecca and Michael."

Edward gaze was fixed on the vampire called Claudia, who's gaze was fixated back on him.

"Well," Jane continued, still looking at me, "Bella, now I have a little problem. Would you like to know my problem?"

We all stayed in fixed position not taking Jane's bait.

"Well I have this gift, and I rather enjoy using my gift, and well you seem to cause a problem for me" Jane's gaze moved from mine to Alice's. Instantaneously Alice fell to the ground writhing in pain. I forced my shield to surround her, doing all I could to protect her.

"So you see," Jane said moving her gaze back to me, "I need to fix this little blip, and have found a way to do so,"

She looked at Edward, who I knew was protected, as I was protecting all of the Cullen's and wolves in the house. Despite my shield being in place, Edward fell to his knees, a way I'd only seen him once before in Voulterra.

"Stop it!" I shouted at Jane, "Leave him alone, it's me you want."

She released Edward, "That is true, and now you shall experience what it is like." She focused her eyes on me concentrating. For the first time I felt the pain that many others had experienced. It was worse a thousand knives stabbing and my fragile human flesh that was now a distant memory. The pain came second to that I'd only felt when Edward had left me, so long ago.

As quickly as it had come the pain disappeared, although I assumed this was not Jane's doing as she was now frowning at Claudia, who was now sitting on the table.

"It's not right Jane," Claudia's voice spoke for the first time. Her voice was a low whisper as she glared at Jane.

"What do you mean?" Jane asked her voice in shock

"She has done nothing to provoke an attack," Claudia sighed, smiling at me, I couldn't return this gesture however.

"You do not know," Jane screeched, "You were not there."

Edward suddenly shouted "They're going to attack us!"

Alice confirmed his report, "Claudia, she's a threat to all of us, she will fight and prevent us using our powers"

This all happened within the blink of an eye, Jacob and Leah and jumped over the furniture and were now on top of Claudia. Emmett was trying to take on Jane. Jasper was matching Dimitri, which left the rest of us with the two vampires called Rebecca and Michael. Rebecca held out her arm, and we all froze, not just us, Jane and Dimitri as well. It looked as though the only ones who could move were the wolves, who were too busy ripping Claudia to shreds to even notice. It was then that the front door swung open, and the presence of three more vampires was felt. They walked into the room, apparently unaffected by whatever was preventing us. I looked there were two women and a man. The man's head turned to us, to examine the scene.

"Wonderful"

It was Aro.


	16. Family

**Hopefully all of the links on my profile page are fixed, plus new ones added! Don't forget to check them out!  
Okay, so I noticed a problem, The vampire called Rebbecca has nothing to do with Jacob's sister Rebecca, just to make that clear- it is purely coincedental that they have the same name!**

**So read and review, also enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 16

"Well now," Aro said clapping his hands together, more joy in his voice than a child on Christmas, "isn't This wonderful!"

I raised my eyebrow at him, I couldn't understand how anyone could think this would be a wonderful scene. He seemed to catch my glance.

"Oh, come now Bella," He said smiling to me, "I come here to get Jane and Dimitri back, and I found this wonderful prize" He gestured to Rebecca, who still had her arm extended with her hand up.

Jacob, Leah and Seth seemed to realise that something had changed, and turned their attention to the rest of us.

"Oh and the dogs!" Aro said gleefully.

Leah and Jacob let out low harsh growls.

"It's okay," Edward cautioned, "He's not here for us, he just wants them and then he'll leave,"

"Ah, Edward, there's no hiding anything from you. But yes, I do just want my family back"

"Family?" Emmett laughed, "Is that why you brought Chelsea?"

"Our Family ties may not be as strong as yours, but our family is vast." Aro hissed before smiling and Emmett, "So I wouldn't advice pissing me off"

He turned to Jane, who was still looking at Aro. "Jane, dear. Come back to Italy with us, there will be a grand welcome for you, especially from Alec."

I saw Chelsea focusing her gaze on Jane. Jane looked from me to Aro, and slowly nodded her head. She had apparently been released from Rebecca's hold. Jane moved to stand behind Aro, as did Dimitri.

"Now, to you my dear," Aro said moving closer to Rebecca.

"What do you want with me?" She asked in a silky voice.

"Would you and your mate here like to join our family?" He offered as he had to me so many years ago.

Rebecca looked at Aro, then Michael, then Jane, then to all of us still frozen in pace. She looked at Michael, before he answered for her.

"Rebecca and I will join you, but we want be married in Italy when we arrive." He said, his voice was deep and smooth.

"Of Course!" Aro said bouncing on the balls of his feet, "What a joyous occasion! Two returned to the family, two added and an engagement"

Rebecca dropped her arm, and I felt my arms drop to my sides. I was able to move again.

"We shall live within the hour!" Aro said joyously, but first we are thirsty from running.

"Ah! Aro, if you choose to hunt in our area, refrain from humans please. And do not wander down towards La Push, I wouldn't advise it unless you want to become Kibble for the rest of the werewolves." Carlisle said placing an arm around his wife, enjoying his new found movement.

"After all these years, dear friend, you still look out for me" Aro said as he turned to the door, followed by the six other members of the Voltouri. "I hope to see you soon, in happier circumstances."

"You also," Carlisle said nodding as Aro flew out the door heading northward.

"Well," Alice said brightly as the door shut, "that went well."

And we all began to laugh, laugh so hard it looked as though there was a leak of Nitrous oxide.


	17. Epilogue

**Here is the Epilogue!**

**I can't believe this story is finished! It feels like I only started it yesterday! Thankyou all readers and reviewers, you made this worth it!**

**So enjoy the last chapter!**

**(There is an outtake from this story, next chapter!)**

* * *

Epilogue

"Well here we are, at yet another wedding," Alice said bitterly, "another one, that I had to keep out of. All I got to do was get Jacob his tux."

We were standing outside the church, waiting for all the guests to arrive.

"You got to pick all of our outfits," Esme said comforting her.

"Yeah, but I feel so out of use. I haven't been able to organize anything since Bella and Edward's wedding. And we all know how long ago _that_ was."

"Well, maybe Alice if you're really nice to me, and Emmett agrees you can plan our next wedding."

She rushed over to Rosalie and hugged her so tightly it looked like Rosalie's eyes may pop out.

"guys," Rachel said coming to stand outside in her beautiful dress, that was two shades of purple. "You need to come inside, Dad's getting anxious, Charlie and Jake aren't doing too well to try and calm him, and Sue is ready for the wedding to start."

"Okay, thanks Rachel," I smiled at her as she began to head back into the church, "by the way your dress looks amazing."

She turned around, "that's what Paul said. Thanks! But there are two other people wearing the same dress."

The wedding was a lovely traditional ceremony. Sue's dress was a beautiful, elegant, simple white dress with long sleeves. Leah, Rachel and her twin sister Rebecca, were all wearing a beautiful purple strapless bridesmaid dress. Jacob, Seth, Billy and Charlie were all wearing charcoal black tuxes.

***

"Well, now Dad is remarried and half my pack are now my family!" Jacob said drinking a beer at the reception.

"It's okay Jacob!" Renesmee said cuddling his leg, "We now have a really big family, now everyone knows about us,"

"I guess" he shrugged, "but we're just going to be so far from them,"

It was when he said that, that I turned away to talk to Edward, who was standing around the dancefloor watching his siblings dance, whilst he talked to Carlisle and Esme.

"Edward," I aid gently coming up behind him.

"Yes, love," He said turning around.

"I want to stay in Forks. I don't want to go back to New Hampshire. Our family is all here. The Wolves, Charlie, Renee and Phill are moving to Seattle for Phill's new job with the Mariner's and.."

"Bella, we were just talking. We all want to stay here. Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose already." Edward said rubbing my back, "We're going to stay here, at least for a little while longer."

I grabbed his neck, "Thankyou, Thankyou"

I kissed Edward. A kiss that seemed to last age, neither of us needing to breathe it was only interrupted by Alice, telling us we needed to go home as the reception was over. Edward took my hand in his, and we walked toward the exit hand in hand.


	18. Outtake

**So here is the Outtake from my story.**

**It's an outtake because I felt I do have too many weddings! But I loved this so I added at the end... Can I make a suggestion? Head over to my profile and check out Rosalie's dress! It is beautiful!**

**As always: Enjoy, Read and Review!**

* * *

Outtake

"Are you ready baby?" I asked as I adjusted my dress.

"Of course momma, I know what to do." Renesmee answered as she picked up her basket that was filled with rose petals.

"Off you go then." I said pushing her gently.

Renesmee skipped down the aisle at a slow and steady pace, dropping rose petals as she made her way to the alter, and then turned left into the first pew, to sit next to Jacob.

Alice, went next, walking slowly holding her bouquet. Her dress looked so amazing on her, much better than it did on me I was sure. She reached the aisle and stood on the left hand side opposite her husband Jasper, who was one of the groomsmen. I took a deep breath, and started walking slowly up the aisle, one foot in front of the other. I didn't breathe again until I had walked past Alice to take my position opposite my husband Edward, who was best man. Then the wdding march started up, and Rosalie began to walk down the aisle, slowly, her arm linked with Carlisle. In a dress more beautiful than anything I'd ever seen before. It was a straight white dress that flared out around the calves. It suited her perfectly. Her veil was well positioned across her face although we all knew it was her. She approached the alter, and Carlisle turned to the right to join his wife Esme in the front pew. Rosalie walked the last meter by herself, until she was in front of the priest, and beside Emmett. They had the traditional vows, and the rings they'd worn all their married life.

The wedding was beautiful, and ran smoothly, no doubt from all of Alice's palnning.

We waved them off in the horse and carriage that Rosalie had arrived in, as they went off on their short honeymoon, on Isle Esme.

I took Edward had, and whispered "Maybe we should have a second honey moon on Isle Esme"

He squeezed my hand and whispered, "Maybe we should." Before he reached down to kiss me. I knew that our second honeymoon would be even greater than the first.


End file.
